You and Your Mind
by Hamote Kiika
Summary: God of Words membuat 'pemikiran' Itachi menjadi sebuah kenyataan ! Itachi harus membasmi 6 orang lainnya yang memiliki 'kelebihan' pemberian God of Words.. RnR pliis.. crossover fic pertamaku yang memiliki unsur sho-ai dengan cerita yang rumit XD *plak


**You and Your Mind**

**Judul : **You and Your Mind 01 by Hamote Kiika

**Fandom : **Katanya sih Bleach punya Tite Kubo, tapi setauku Renji itu punyakuu~~ (digelindingin ke lembah curam) dan Naruto punyanya mas Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating : **Teen~

**Peringatan : **Alur dan cerita yang rumit, crossover, OOC, sho-ai, OC tanpa nama, dkk, dll, dsb

**Pairing : **dalam mimpiku sih **Ichigo x Itachi**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Prologaje~~**

Ichigo : Apaan, nih ? (sambil ngupil kayak Gintoki)

Itachi : Crossover ?

Hamote : (muncul dari dalam tanah)

Ichigo + Itachi : Buseet ! (kaget)

Hamote : (bawa panah asmara [?] sambil nari balet [?])

Ichigo + Itachi : (Bingung)

Hamote : (tiba-tiba jadi penghulu)

Ichigo + Itachi : (duduk di hadapan Hamote)

Hamote : (menjabat tangan Ichigo) Saya nikahkan Ichigo Kurosaki bin…. dan Itachi Uchiha bin….. dengan mas kawin se.. BUAKK (ditendang Ichigo + Itachi)

Ichigo : Daripada gak jelas baca nih Prolog(aje), (gaya sok cool)

Itachi : Mending baca langsung aja fic-nyaa~ (senyum malaikat [?])

Ichigo + Itachi : Douzoo~~ :D (nginjek Hamote)

**I**

**I**

**I**

01. Sebuah Pemikiran yang menjadi Nyata

Sebuah pemikiran hanya ada pada otak kalian sendiri. Tak mungkin jadi kenyataan, kan ?

~510~

"A…. Apaa ?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuat 'apa yang kaupikirkan' menjadi nyata ?"

Dan 'makhluk' yang mengajakku berbicara pun menyentuhkan jarinya dikeningku.

~510~

cip cip~

GRUSAK !

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

_Mimpi itu lagi…_

DOK DOK

"Bangun, hoi ! Ibu menyuruhku membangunkanmu untuk sarapan !," ucap orang yang mengetuk pintuku tadi, adikku a.k.a. Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga, menuju ruang makan.

"Kau belum mandi ?," ucap ibuku yang sedang menyicipi masakannya.

Aku menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala.

Adikku melihat aku dengan pandangan sinis.

Ibu tersenyum padaku dan melempariku handuk.

"Kau mandi dulu sana. Bukannya kau juga harus ke sekolah ?"

_Aaah, benar.. Hari ini hari Senin._

Aku melihat ke jam dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.58.

Aku pun bergegas ke kamar mandi.

_Kuharap aku tidak terlambat !_

~510~

**Didalam kereta, menuju sekolah**

_Sudah jam setengah delapan gini_

aku melihat jamtanganku dengan tampang _badmood_

"Terlambat nih, Tuan Bendahara OSIS ?"

Aku melihat ke muka orang yang berbicara tersebut.

_Cih ! Orang ini…._

Dia adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, anak yang selalu membuat onar disekolah.

Aku melihat padanya dengan tampang kesal.

Dia berdiri di depanku, seolah menyembunyikan aku dari penumpang yang lainnya.

~510~

**Saat turun dari kereta**

Aku dan si pembuat onar pun keluar dari kereta.

_Kuharap kau jatuh, Ichigo._

Tiba-tiba, dia pun terjatuh.

_Eeeh ?_

"Kau kenapa, hoi !," aku berbicara padanya dengan nada khawatir.

Orang-orang pun melihat kepada kami.

_Kumohon. Bangunlah, Ichigo !_

Dia pun terbangun.

"Dimana ini ?," ucapnya linglung

"BODOOH !" aku menamparnya sambil berlalu meninggalkannya.

~510~

"ne,ne,ne, Tuan Bendahara OSIS. Kenapa kau tadi pagi menamparku ? apakah kau khawatir padaku karena aku pingsan ?" candanya, berjalan didekatku. Membuatku jengkel.

…_._

_God of Words_

"Hemm ?"

Aku berhenti berjalan. Begitupula Ichigo.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Umm.. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin ke toilet."

":D"

"Kau jangan mengikutiku ke toilet, Ichigo Kurosaki !"

":c"

~510~

**Di Toilet**

"fuuuh~"

_Kuharap aku bisa berdiam diri disini sebentar._

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba ada yang memasuki toilet. Aku pun bersembunyi di salah satu ruang toilet.

_Kenapa aku bersembunyi ?_

"…."

_Mereka sedang mengobrol._

Tak sengaja aku pun menguping.

"Kau lihat kan tadi"

"Iya, si Kurosaki dipanggil sama anak kelas 3,kan ? Emangnya ada apa sih si Kurosaki itu ?"

"Katanya sih dia menghajar dua anak kelas 3 kemaren."

"Waah ? Bahaya juga tuh si Kurosaki."

"Mending ntar kita ke belakang aula aja untuk liat seberapa hebatnya si Kurosaki."

"Wah ! Ide bagus, aku siapin kamera dulu,aah. Siapa tau si Kurosaki bisa jadi _yankee _yang ditakuti dari sekolah kita. Hahahahaha !"

"Hahahahahahaha !"

BRAK !

Aku keluar dari kamar ruang toilet tersebut, memecah tawa mereka.

"Eeh.. U.. Uchiha-san.." ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Dimana si Kurosaki itu berantem ?"

"Uum.. Eeeh.. Di belakang aula, Uchiha-san," jawabnya ketakutan

Aku pun bergegas kebelakang aula.

_Si Aho Kurosaki !_

~510~

**Di Ruang Unit Kedisiplinan**

"Siang-siang gini emang paling enak nge-_teh_," ucap ketua unit kedisiplinan, Pein.

"Ketua, bukankah kita seharusnya berkeliling ? Mungkin saja ada yang bolos atau berantem," ucap salah satu anggota unit kedisiplinan.

"Aaah~ Tidak mungkin. Lagian sekolah kita lagi pada persiapan untuk Festival Sekolah nanti,kan ? Pasti tiap kelas lagi pada mendiskusikan apa yang akan kelas mereka buat."

"Tapi…. sekolah kita ini kan sekolah khusus cowok, Ketua. Mungkin sajaa..."

srupuuut~

BRAAAK !

Puaaah !

Sang ketua unit kedisiplinan menyemburkan teh yang baru saja di minumnya.

"_Baka_ Pein !" ucap orang yang mendobrak pintu ruang unit kedisiplinan tadi.

"Ada apa sih, Itachi ?" ucap Pein sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Ada yang berantem tau di belakang aula !"

"Apa kubilang…" ucap anggota unit kedisiplinan tersebut.

**Bersambung duluu~**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:  
**

**:**

**Epilogituloh**

Ichigo : Buseet ! (mata melotot)

Hamote : Kenapa ? Bagus, ya ? (pasang muka unyu)

Ichigo : Gaje banget… (bicara tanpa ekspresi)

Hamote : (kick Ichigo)

Renji : (tiba-tiba nongol) Kapan nih aku muncul ?

Hamote : Renji ! *love love* (terbang [?] menuju Renji)

Renji : (terkejut ala komik shoujo jadul + sfx : jeng jreng jeng jeng !)

Kisame : (datang dari lautan terdalam [setting : entah dimanaa~])

Hamote : Kisame ! *love love love* (masih terbang)

Kisame : (ngelempar ikan piranha hidup ke Hamote)

Hamote : WHAT THE FLAT ! (kabur dari kejaran piranha terbang)

Kisame : (merangkul Renji [author protes tapi seneng])

Renji : Heee ? (dengan tampang bingung uke-nya [author nosebleed+ngiler])

Ichigo + Itachi : HOI ! Tokoh utamanya kan kita !

Hamote : (babak belur digigitin piranha terbang) uhuhuhuhuu~ pee.. peduli amat dengan kalian sebagai tokoh utama… (ngucek-ngucek mata ala anak kecil)

Uchigo + Itachi : (wajah bingung dan heran)

Hamote : uhuhuhuuu~ RnR please~~ (nangis ingusan)

Ichigo, Itachi, Kisame + Renji : GUBRAK

**••Hamote Kiika••**


End file.
